The invention finds a particular, but non-limiting, application in the field of video surveillance systems integrating a suspended carriage movable in translation on a horizontal rail, where the carriage supports at least one camera mounted on its frame.
In the field of motorized carriages, the wheel(s) is/are driven in rotation by the electric motor and roll(s) and remain(s) in contact on the horizontal rail. When rolling, each wheel applies a force along a vertical axis (perpendicular to the rail) and, in a conventional manner, a balance is sought between the adherence and the pressure of each rail on the rail.
Indeed, a low pressure allows limiting the noise and the wear of the components (in particular of the wheels) but limits the adherence of the wheel on the rail, resulting in a risk of skidding of the wheel and consequently in a loss of the driveability of the carriage.
Conversely, a significant pressure of the wheel guarantees the adherence but generates rapid noise and a wearing of the components (in particular of the wheels). Moreover, with a high pressure of the wheel on the rail, part of the energy deployed by the motor is used to overcome the deformation of the materials, thereby an overconsumption of energy.
Furthermore, retaining either one of the two solutions, the low-pressure solution (in order to gain silence, limit wear and energy consumption) or the high-pressure solution (in order to enhance adherence and driveability), ultimately turns out to be limited because the rail often presents dimensions subject to variations, even slight variations, and such variations of the dimensions ineluctably make the pressure of the wheel on the rail vary.